


爱情本来就是说不清道不明的东西

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 鸣卡双箭头，双向暗恋。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	爱情本来就是说不清道不明的东西

“我想要跟卡卡西老师做 \｜/爱。”金发的学生睁着湛蓝的眼睛，一眨不眨，如此令人震惊的言论从他嘴里说出来就好像是今天要吃一乐拉面一样稀松平常。

“诶？？？？？？”白发的男人听到后，常年要么无精打采要么虚假微笑的脸也终于是绷不住了。

卡卡西将这归结于青春期末期的小鬼对于性的探索和冲动。而作为老师，传道授业解惑，再加上鸣人这孩子没有爸妈，在这种时刻向身边唯一一位年长男子开口求助也是理所应当的。

卡卡西也没有爹妈，青春期时四处杀伐的暗部生活也让他没有什么时间去躁动，但好在这些年常年阅览亲热系列，怎样说来他都要比鸣人要经验丰富一点。

虽然只是理论经验罢了。

卡卡西跟鸣人俩坐在小旅馆的榻榻米前，卡卡西还没有张口，他脑子里正在思索怎么把“误入歧途”的青春期小鬼拉回正轨。但可怜的木叶技师虽然贤值有十，面对这种情况也是不知道怎么起个头。

幸好现在两人在出任务，要是让卡卡西在烤肉Q或者一乐拉面跟鸣人一本讨论地为什么想要跟老师做 \|/爱这么禁忌且背德的话题，饶是卡卡西天天亲热天堂贴脸也是不好意思张开嘴。

这要是被别人听到，闷骚色狼的称号可就坐实了。

“我啊，喜欢卡卡西老师的说。”

最后还是有话直说的学生先开的口，打破了房间里惊人的安静。

“鸣人的话，不是一直喜欢小樱的吗？”卡卡西弯起眼睛，试图用笑容缓解扑面而来的尴尬。

“那完全不一样的说！”鸣人一掌拍到榻榻米上，因为激动而前倾的身体瞬间缩短与卡卡西隔着一张榻榻米的距离。

视野里鸣人的脸骤然放大，看着学生直视着自己完全没有闪躲的眼睛，卡卡西本能地想要逃走。

太犯规了，卡卡西心想，只有逃走才能克制住自己想要回应的心意。

卡卡西对自己这位从小就没什么分寸感的学生向来溺爱。小时候的鸣人其实很缠卡卡西，动不动就往卡卡西的脖子上挂，卡卡西虽然嘴上说着“放开我啦”，但实际上每次都是抱着鸣人转一圈后再稳稳地将鸣人放到地上。

后来鸣人长大了一点，每当卡卡西打趣说越来越喜欢鸣人了，鸣人的反应都是离我远点啦卡卡西老师。卡卡西心里虽然失落，但每次都是抱着果然孩子长大就要离开父母的慈父心态来安慰自己，同时心里又松了一口气。

鸣人真要是回应自己的玩笑里带着真意的表白的话，逃跑的肯定是自己了吧。

比如说是现在。

“我啊，对于卡卡西老师和小樱的感情，是完全不一样的。” 鸣人自顾自地说下去，完全不给卡卡西制止或是逃跑的机会。“我对于卡卡西老师，是抱着完全不想跟别人分享的心态的。大和队长每次在卡卡西老师出完任务回来后都会来找老师来喝酒，完全不给卡卡西老师休息的机会。还有带土，真是的，他不是喜欢琳姐吗？为什么还整天缠着卡卡西老师啊！他们会木遁的人都不需要休息吗？佐助也是，老是缠着老师教给他紫电。明明都那么厉害了，学会老师的紫电又有什么用啊！“

“我对小樱就完全不会抱有这样的心情。无论是她哪个患者又向她表了白之类的事情，跟佐助约会还是跟佐井约会还是跟井野约会，我完全无所谓！但是如果换成卡卡西老师的话，就完全不一样！”

等等，小樱跟井野约会？！木叶的年轻人已经在他看不到的地方成长到这种程度了吗？！

“所以说，卡卡西老师，我是真的很喜欢你呀！” 鸣人为自己长篇大论的表白做了总结陈词，就算已经坐回自己的软垫上，两手依旧撑着榻榻米，两只眼睛瞪大了盯着卡卡西，等待着卡卡西的回应。

卡卡西感觉到压力很大。

“那个，鸣人的话，你还小，对于爱情什么的，还是很懵懂的。” 卡卡西试图说服自己的学生

自己的话，单身一辈子也无所谓，反正前二十多年也是这么孤身一人过来的。鸣人的话，相信老师和师母还是想要看到自己的儿子拥有一个幸福且正常的家庭。

而且鸣人也需要感受正常氛围下的家庭温暖，回家后会有一位温柔的妻子对他说欢迎回家，桌子上会摆着热腾腾的饭菜而不是杯面。这些是鸣人从来没感受过的，他的学生理应过上温暖而稳定的生活。

卡卡西一点不想让鸣人因为他自己对于同性情感的好奇或是说对年长男性的依恋而一时兴起而作出后悔一生的决定。又或者说，卡卡西对他自己没有什么自信。

他害怕一旦自己抓住鸣人就永远不会放开手了。那种孤注一掷抓住最后一根稻草的心态，卡卡西完全不想连累鸣人去体会。通常来说，这种失控的如决堤一般的情感最后都会变的很糟糕。卡卡西对鸣人也是怀有占有欲的，甚至比鸣人对自己的占有欲更甚。现在还没有爆发不过是因为卡卡西在过去二十多年的人生中早已习惯了忍耐，忍耐伤痛，忍耐绝望。

同样的，忍耐爱欲。

一旦爱欲的闸门被拉开，会引发什么后果卡卡西没尝试过。但直觉告诉他会很糟糕。

“你只是年轻人一时好奇，想要追赶什么homo潮流，但是爱情啊家庭啊还是得有女孩子才可以，就像你带土哥跟琳姐，四代目和玖辛奈一样。男人和女人才能组成家庭，这样的家庭才能温暖。” 卡卡西说着没有任何逻辑的瞎话，他自己都不能说服自己，只能祈祷老天开开眼让自己的笨蛋学生大彻大悟，听完自己的这段瞎话之后师生情还是师生情。

“完全不对啊卡卡西老师，”鸣人没等卡卡西说完，就径直打断了卡卡西的话。“难道说不是因为有爱情才会感到温暖吗？完全没有爱的两个人在一起，怎么可能会有温暖啊。”

“鸣人，你只是没有遇到喜欢的人而已。”卡卡西试图挣扎。

“我已经遇到了！”鸣人说，“卡卡西老师你怎么总是在自说自话！”

鸣人有一点生气了，他不明白卡卡西为什么会拿这些前言不答后语的话来搪塞他

是的，搪塞，没有给自己任何机会，也没有认真地在听自己说话，只是径直地搪塞自己。

“卡卡西老师啊，你怎么总是这个样子？怎么总是把自己以为对我好的东西给我却从没考虑我觉不觉得它好呢？”鸣人打断卡卡西，他的眼睛已经是直视着卡卡西，坚定的，清澈的，没有任何犹豫的。“带土哥当年也是，老爸也是，难道说这是什么师门传统吗？”

“幸好我没有继承这样的传统。我只想给卡卡西老师想要的。”

“而卡卡西老师现在想要的就是我。

“老师明明也是喜欢我的吧！既然我喜欢老师老师也喜欢我，那为什么又要拒绝！”

鸣人的最后一句话像是给卡卡西判了死刑。他面罩下面的喉结动了动，但他什么也没说出来

唯有喜欢鸣人这一点，是让卡卡西无法看着鸣人的眼睛出声否认的。

不知道从什么时候开始，对于自己学生的溺爱就变了质。他享受鸣人依赖自己的样子，后来鸣人的身影走在前面越来越远，自己这个老师也只能在后面望着鸣人的背影了。偶尔有那么一次两次，年轻的学生也有体力不支而瘫倒，因为敌人的挑唆而崩溃，卡卡西每次都很庆幸自己能在鸣人的身边。

也不知道什么时候，自己藏在内心深处的难以启齿的喜欢竟然被拥有野兽直觉的学生给发现了。

“你只是把依赖和爱情搞混了而已。”卡卡西像是从声带里挤出这几个字一样，他的声音有些沙哑，仔细听还能分辨出沙哑下面压着细微的颤抖。

“我的确依赖老师，但是跟我爱着老师也不冲突啊。”鸣人说，“依赖跟爱情本来就没有什么界限的说，我喜欢老师才会依赖老师，我想要老师身边永远有属于我的特别的位置，我想要成为老师特别的存在，区别于大和队长，佐助，带土以及村子里的其他人的最特别的存在！”

你已经成为了。卡卡西心想。但他还是没能接受鸣人的表白。

他还在挣扎。

他已经是三十好几的大叔了，而鸣人连二十岁都不到。他不希望自己绊住鸣人的脚步，成为鸣人的负累。

“老师不会在想年龄问题吧。”鸣人斜着眼睛看着卡卡西，把自家老师心里的小九九猜的一清二楚。

“果然，跟卡卡西老师是没办法好好说话地沟通呢。”

说罢，鸣人探过上半身，隔着榻榻米径直吻上了卡卡西。

卡卡西隔着面罩感受到了鸣人柔软且温热的嘴唇，眼前就是乱蓬蓬的一团金发。他的大脑已经不能好好思考了。就算鸣人被评定为意外性No.1的忍者，卡卡西也没有想到鸣人会直接吻上来。

鸣人隔着面罩用舌头舔着卡卡西的嘴唇，布料湿漉漉地粘在皮肤上，将痒意无限放大。

还不够，鸣人想，于是伸手拉下卡卡西的面罩。

虽然早就知道老师是帅哥，但这还是鸣人第一次看到卡卡西的脸。

还是自己亲手拉下的面罩。

“果然老师是大帅哥啊！啊！怎么办！更不想让别人跟卡卡西老师在一起了！”

卡卡西轮廓很深，眼窝深深地陷进去，本来就不怎么愿意睁开的眼睛因为深深的眼窝更加显得人整日无精打采，鼻子又高高地挺着，撑着整张面罩。本来刚硬的线条偏偏长了一个窄下巴，嘴角还有一颗小痣，中和了过于硬朗的上半张脸的线条。

鸣人说完又像小狗一样，继续舔吻着卡卡西的嘴唇和嘴角的小痣。

“鸣……鸣人……”

“卡卡西老师要是讨厌的话，直接把我推开就好了。”

鸣人不知道什么时候已经跨过了榻榻米跟卡卡西滚到了一侧，卡卡西被小狗一样的吻舔得迷迷糊糊，再回过神来自己已经被鸣人半压在身下了。

时间过的真快，小时候还能挂在自己脖子上的鸣人，不知道什么时候已经快要跟卡卡西一般高，常年修炼的忍者身体一点也不显单薄，已经能完完全全罩住卡卡西了。

卡卡西的手搭在鸣人的肩膀上，纤长的手指抖了抖，终究还是没舍得推开鸣人。

就让我也任性一次吧，卡卡西心想。

卡卡西算不上回应的回应已经极大地鼓舞了鸣人。

他知道自己的老师还在进行着天人交战，但是不要紧，他们还有以后的很长的时间，鸣人确信自己能够用将来数不清的日日夜夜向卡卡西证明依赖也好，占有也好，这些通通是自己对卡卡西的爱。

“好…“鸣人正要俯下身继续亲吻卡卡西，就听到被自己压在身下的卡卡西说道。

”我…也很喜欢鸣人。“

诶？

诶？？？

“卡…卡卡西老师！”鸣人被卡卡西简单的一句话羞红了脸，眼睛里的光被点的更亮了。

刚刚发表爱的长篇大论是鸣人都没有表现出任何羞怯的神情，年轻的人就是直白而热烈地毫不掩饰地表达自己对卡卡西的爱。

“怎么说我是也是老师，比你要年长，怎么能让自己的学生一直追着我跑。”卡卡西说着，手温柔地抚上鸣人的脸颊，半扣着鸣人的脑袋，手指插到鸣人乱蓬蓬的金发里，让鸣人跟自己的距离更近了一点。

“我太高兴了！卡卡西老师！”鸣人卸下支撑身体的手臂的力道，将自己的重量彻底压在卡卡西的身上，跟卡卡西紧紧拥抱着。他把脸埋在卡卡西的颈窝里，呼吸和说话时带来的小热气流喷开卡卡西的脖子上。

“我真的很高兴能听到卡卡西老师亲口承认说喜欢我。”鸣人还像只小动物一样，把脸埋在卡卡西身上。一张口说话声音就闷闷的。

卡卡西回抱着鸣人说：“嗯，最喜欢鸣人了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。  
> 让互联网留下我存在过的记忆。


End file.
